Multi-stage transmissions of this type are used particularly with motor vehicles and are typically connected to an internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle via an intermediately located startup element, frequently a hydrodynamic torque converter. However, particularly with transverse mounted transmissions, there is only limited axial construction space available for representing the required number of gears in each case, such that it is necessary to have as compact a design as possible.
The document DE 10 2008 000 429 A1 shows a multi-stage transmission in planetary design in which a total of four planetary gear sets and several shafts are accommodated in a housing. Two of the four planetary gear sets form an input side gear set, while the remaining planetary gear sets define a main gear set. The planetary gear sets can now be coupled among each other by means of the shafts such that by targeted actuation of clutches and brakes, different transmission ratios can be represented between a drive shaft of the transmission and an output shaft running coaxially to the drive shaft. Here, a carrier of a first planetary gear set of the input side gear set is connected via a third shaft to a carrier of a second planetary gear set of the input side gear set, wherein a ring gear of the second planetary gear set can additionally be fixed to the housing by means of a fourth shaft by targeted actuation of a first brake. Additionally, a ring gear of the first planetary gear set and a sun gear of the second planetary gear set are coupled together via a fifth shaft, which can be connected via a first clutch to the drive shaft. A sun gear of the first planetary gear set can additionally be fixed to the housing by means of a sixth shaft via a second brake, and can be coupled to the drive shaft by means of a second clutch. Here, the multi-stage transmission has a drive-side startup element, particularly a hydrodynamic torque converter or an external startup clutch as a startup element. Apart from that, it is also proposed to use the first brake, for example, as an integrated startup element.